Wonder Woman Vol 1 5
| Synopsis5 = In prison, Doctor Psycho tells the warden that he wishes to confess to his crimes, but in order to do so, he must confer with his secretary who is also an inmate. The warden agrees, and brings Joan White to Psycho’s cell. In privacy, Doctor Psycho places Joan in a trance then uses her as a medium through which to produce a supply of ectoplasm. He shapes the ectoplasm into his own form, then hides and waits for the guards to appear. When the guards arrive, they find the Psycho duplicate lying across the table, seemingly dead. Believing that Doctor Psycho died of a heart attack while writing his confession, the warden sends for a physician to examine him. News of Doctor Psycho’s apparent demise reaches the office of Colonel Darnell. When Diana Prince hears the news, she decides to personally oversee Psycho’s burial as Wonder Woman. Doctor Psycho then disguises himself as a magician named Buenos Noches. He goes to the office of Steve Trevor and attempts to kill him through an elaborate magic act. Diana Prince tries to intercede, but Psycho detonates a bomb, which kills Steve’s secretary Lila. Steve and Darnell open fire on Buenos Noches, but the magician disappears in a wisp of smoke. Steve begins to suspect that there may be a connection between Buneos Noches and the late Doctor Psycho. He decides to take his plane to the prison and inspect Psycho’s grave himself. Wonder Woman and Etta Candy agree to accompany him. En route, Steve’s landing gear malfunctions, and Wonder Woman must use her own body to guide the plane to safety. As guards rush out to the prison landing strip to help them, Wonder Woman goes to the graveyard. She digs up Doctor Psycho's coffin only to discover that it is empty. Suddenly, Doctor Psycho, disguised as a prison guard, sneaks up behind Wonder Woman and clobbers her across the back of the head, knocking her out. He then buries her alive in the upturned grave. Etta Candy meanwhile finds Joan White and awakens her from her trance. When Joan awakens, Psycho's control over ectoplasm dissipates. Wonder Woman meanwhile, manages to dig herself free however and captures Doctor Psycho. She ensnares him with her magic lasso and brings him back to his cell. | Editor1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer1_1 = William Moulton Marston | Writer2_1 = William Moulton Marston | Writer3_1 = William Moulton Marston | Writer4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Writer5_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler1_1 = Harry G. Peter | Penciler2_1 = Harry G. Peter | Penciler3_1 = Harry G. Peter | Penciler5_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker1_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker2_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker3_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker5_1 = Harry G. Peter | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Gyp * Mola Chissler * Mugger Other Characters: * Bill Bollens * Detective Casey * Harry G. Peter * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * * Other Characters: * * * Professor I.B. Wise * :* Bertha :* Sylvia Locations: * * * :* Items: * * * * Lasso Arrows * Lasso Spears Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unknown Other Characters: * Uncle Bud (a rooster) * Chiangsi Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * 's P-40 Warhawk * 's scouting helicopter | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Joan White * Lila Brown Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * Military jet | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Wonder Woman Archives, Volume 3. * Doctor Psycho appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #18. | Trivia = * Series creators William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter make cameo appearances as waiters on the splash page of "Etta Candy and Her Holiday Girls". | Recommended = * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Wonder Woman (Volume 3) | Links = * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}